


Нефритовый жезл его высочества

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: У принца Юки большие проблемы
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri





	Нефритовый жезл его высочества

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам сказки «Золушка»  
> [](https://radikal.ru)

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жил да был принц. Звали того принца Юки Эйри. Красавец, отбоя у него от девиц не было, да произошла неприятность, поставившая большой жирный крест на вольной жизни принца. Исполнилось Юки тем февралем двадцать один год – старшее совершеннолетие, и наказал батюшка ему жениться. Принцу вступать в брак категорически не хотелось, но лишаться наследства и по миру пойти не хотелось еще больше. Сошлись на том, коли приглянется какая барышня во время королевского бала – свадьбе быть, а коли нет – вопрос до следующего года отложить должно. На том и порешили.  
Пиршество вышло знатным. Знатным, но скучным. Дамы нарядные, кавалеры во фраках, отец, будто павлин, вырядился, еще и парик напудренный одеть заставили.  
Дело шло к полуночи, Юки присматривался, флиртовал со многими, некоторых пощупать успел по верхах, у других рука задержалась на пышных формах, в третьих обнаружил он бюст с подкладкою да сюрприз между ног.  
Когда во всем замке не осталось ни одной мало-мальски привлекательной особы моложе тридцати лет, принц улизнул покурить, хотя не царская то была привычка, батенька-самодержец не одобрял.  
На балконе, вдали от шумного веселья, увидал принц незнакомку, которой не наблюдалось среди гостей. Не сказать, что красою солнце затмевала, но чем-то лик ее принца удержал. Недолго думаючи, Юки затащил девицу в темный уголок, да оприходовал по обоюдному согласию.  
Не знал тогда бедный принц, что сим порочным действием нарекает на себя страшную немощь, ибо фея крестницу свою непутевую закляла, чтоб та на мужей чужих не заглядывалась, да только по любви утехам плотским предавалась. Да чтоб от измен мужицких уберечь, избраннику протеже чародейки суждено одной ею насыщаться.  
Поутру обнаружил принц Юки себя оденешенького в кровати лежащим, а гостья ночная по себе даже чулочка оставить не потрудилась. На том бы и закончилось сказание наше, и горевать о деве, чье и лицо-то толком не разглядел, принц не стал бы, да только жезл царский нефритовый с тех пор никто поднять не может...

***  
Юки нервно курил, поглядывая на очередную кандидатку в его невесты. Мысленно он поносил отца за сложившуюся ситуацию, только ведь сам виноват, что сознался родителю в своей импотенции. Монарх новость о его неспособности трахаться воспринял сначала как уловку увильнуть от сыновнего долга, но после эмпирических исследований, убедившись в истинности положения дел, издал указ, согласно которому, тому кто возродит мужскую силу наследника и стать его женой.  
И потянулась вереница разного люда. Да не только девушки, но и юноши откликнулись помочь своему царевичу, да попытать счастья в качестве истинной избранницы.  
Сам принц Юки затруднялся дать четкий ответ, был ли у его ночного приключения член или вагина, сзади ему все задницы были одинаково привлекательны.  
На данный момент он безрадостно наблюдал, как скромная девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами силилась взять за щеку его уныло обвислое достоинство.  
– Аяка, не мучайся. Я же знаю, что ты никак не могла быть моей незнакомкой.  
– Молчи, Эйри, наши семьи должны породниться, – решительно сказала принцесса Асами, подруга детства, аккуратно приподнимая его конец указательным и большим пальцами.  
«А та горячая штучка с размаху заглотнула по самый корень», – с тоской подумал принц, похлопав по-братски склоненную макушку.  
– Следующий, – огласил глашатай, – Сегучи Тома.  
В покои Юки вошел улыбчивый блондин в круглой шляпе.  
– Нет, только не ты, – испугался принц. – Я тебя запомнил, ты приходил уже, и у нас ничего не получилось.  
– Так то был не я, а мой брат-близнец, Сегути. Вот мы, Эйри-сан, созданы друг для друга.  
Ни в какого брата Юки не верил, он видел тот же лихорадочный жадный блеск в глазах, и никакая шляпа его не обманет. А страшнее всего, что плевать Сегучи на царские почести, спит и видит как бы до седалища принца добраться. Нет уж, в прошлый раз член его стараниями так опух, что Юки писал со слезами на глазах. Зад подставлять такому даже за пол королевства не станет.  
Двум стражниками на силу удалось уволочь упертого претендента.  
– Следующий, – объявил слуга. А Юки с опаской отгородился подушкой.

Еще у двоих задницы оказались запечатанными, а у третьего дырка настолько разработана, что там и кулак бы свободно ходил.  
– Следующий...  
– Нет, на сегодня хватит, – твердо отказался принц, сбегая из комнаты «для свиданий».  
Нужно было глотнуть свежего воздуха, а по-простому покурить, и он завернул на облюбованный балкончик. А там обнаружил мальчишку из челяди. Углядев царевича, прислужник кинулся протирать перила. Юки наблюдал как маленькая попка дергается от усердия ползающего на карачках служки, и тут царский член откликнулся на нехитрые телодвижения, внезапно. Конечно, это могло быть признаком чудесного исцеления, но принцу не был присущ неоправданный оптимизм, нужно было проверить закравшиеся подозрения.  
Не говоря ни слова, Юки подошел к суетящемуся служке и одним движением спустил с него штаны.  
– Что вы делаете, ваше высочество? – всполошился парень, пытаясь подтянуть белье обратно. Но трусы цеплялись за торчащий член, не поддаваясь.  
– Негоже принцу перечить, стой спокойно, – нахмурился монарший отпрыск, обхватывая чужой член ладонью.  
– Так и думал, что не сосиску она под подолом прятала, – бормотал Юки, поправляя натянувшеюся ткань своих панталон. – Ты по что, отродье, оставил меня по утру с магической немощью?  
– Я не хотел, но все твердили, мы не пара. Я на вас-то, вообще, только из далека приходил посмотреть. Пробрался на бал, переодевшись в наряд сестры, слегшей накануне с гриппом. Весь вечер украдкой наблюдал, а вы ко мне сами вышли.  
– Мне бы осерчать на тебя, что не предупредил о заклятье невинности, но уж больно трахаться хочу.  
Принц подсадил своего нареченного на свежевымытые перила и плавно вогнал член в тугую дырку.  
– Прям под меня заточен, – одобрил Юки, размашисто ебя свою «невесту». – Хочу уточнить, на всякий случай, зовут-то тебя как?

***  
Свадьба была с размахом, потчевали всех жителей королевства, да странникам наливали, коли такие наведывались в сей светлый день во дворец. Веселился народ, принца с избранником привечая, один царь-батюшка пригорюнился, невесткою такой не совсем довольный. Внучат от Шуичи, стало быть, ждать не приходится, а так парнишка пригож, песни выводить мастер. Ну, на то у царя второй сын имеется. Тацуха обещал на днях со своей избранницей познакомить, хотя и предупредил, что вторая половина его вдвое старше. Венценосный отец прикинул, главное чтобы царское чадо была способна выносить, так что дал свое монаршее слово, что препятствовать союзу не будет. Да только сын уж больно радостный стал. Не к добру...


End file.
